


Two of a Kind

by raidelle



Series: The Wild Card College AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cid is Prompto's Uncle, Ignis is Smooth AF, M/M, Prompto is Overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Prompto bumps into Ignis after eight days of radio silence. He also bumps into his ex. What will Ignis do? And what will happen next?





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Look, a new installment! I hope you enjoy reading because I feel like I'm getting rusty after a bit of a hiatus. (Also, I have no beta reader. Please forgive any and all mistakes. ^^;)

Prompto exits the engineering lab smelling strongly of smoke and burnt plastic. One of his classmates, for some reason that said classmate won’t reveal, somehow managed to burn a hole through one of the work tables while working on their individual projects. It miraculously did NOT set off the smoke detectors, though it did leave an acrid scent that stuck on everything. Including Prompto, who’d been working a mere two feet away.

With a sad little sigh, Prompto shifts his backpack higher on his shoulders. At least his own project is safe and sound and this was his last class of the day, too, so he doesn’t have to worry about the odor for too long. Thank Ramuh for small mercies. He’ll add maybe one more scoop of detergent when he does the next batch of laundry because the scent of smoke really sticks. His hair? Well… maybe he’ll call Cindy and ask for some tips to get rid of the smell. Titan knows Uncle Cid doesn’t care much. He’s always smelled like metal and motor oil for as long as Prompto could remember.

Prompto’s still running a mental list of to-do’s, walking a little distractedly towards his dorm. Obviously, his clumsy self bumps into someone along the way.

“Oh, no, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going and --”

“Prompto?”

_Of course_, he’ll bump into _Ignis_, of all people! Prompto immediately feels a blush creep up his cheeks, remembering Ignis’s messages eight days ago (yes, he knows how many days it has been, thank you very much). There were only two: one inviting him to “come over again soon” and another asking for forgiveness for being “too forward.” He hasn’t replied to either, which makes him feel a little like a jerk. His lame excuse is that he’s overwhelmed by…

“Ignis! Um. Ignis! Hi.”

“Are you alright? You look flushed. And you smell like smoke. What happened?”

Okay, now Prompto feels a lot like a jerk.

“Oh, you know. Just a little accident in the lab. I’m okay, though, don’t worry. Not that you’re worried about _me_, I mean, why would you, right? And I haven’t even --”

“Prompto!” Ignis says, voice sharp. Then he repeats his question, “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Ignis,” Prompto sighs. “Just a little, you know. Upset. Distracted, maybe? I dunno. I gotta go change my shirt, though. I stink.” 

“I see,” Ignis says, though he looks a bit confused. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t -- Prompto? What’s wrong?”

“Um… let’s uh, walk, shall we? We uh… yeah, this way.” Eyes wide with shock, Prompto reaches for Ignis’s arm and tugs him away.

“Your dorm is in the other direction, isn’t it? You said you wanted to change?”

“Yeah, well.” Prompto looks over his shoulder, panics, and tugs at Ignis’s arm harder. “I like to walk. Are you gonna come with? Of course not, why would you? I --”

Ignis grabs his shoulders in a firm grip, effectively stopping his efforts of getting away. “What’s going on?”

“My uh… ex. He’s uh… behind you. Coming this way.”

Ignis nods, expression now grave. His hands still on Prompto’s shoulders, he turns them back around. “Do you trust me?”

The answer burbles out of Prompto almost involuntarily. “Yes.”

“All right then. May I do something rather bold?”

Prompto barely manages to tamp down the first response that came to mind: “You can do anything you want.” What he says instead is: “Do it to me.” Which of course is infinitely more embarrassing. He feels another hot flush paint his cheeks and down his neck, Ignis smiling at him with an unfairly gorgeous upturn of lips.

What Ignis does is practically enough to cause him to hyperventilate: he slips his hand into the back pocket of Prompto’s jeans and pulls him closer. Then he drops his mouth to Prompto’s ear and whispers, “Is this all right?”

It’s impeccable timing, really, that Prompto’s ex passes them by at that exact moment.

“Prom?”

“Um. Heyaz!”

“How’re you? Been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Um. Yes. I’m… I’m fine.”

“Care to introduce us, love?” Ignis says, smooth as silk.

“Love?” Prompto whispers the word, while his ex says it with incredulity.

“Yes, it’s rather new, isn’t it, Prompto darling? My name is Ignis. Ignis Scientia.” He extends a hand, the hand that’s currently not burning its imprint on Prompto’s _butt_ through his jeans, for the other young man to take.

“Oh! Oh, right. I’m such a… it’s new, yes. Very, _very_ new. Um. Prius, this is Ignis. Ignis, this is Prius.” All the while in Prompto’s brain, the words “love” and “darling” are clanging around like cymbals.

Ignis’s hand is still extended, waiting for handshake that seems would never come. Prius is looking down at it like it’s something vile.

“Well,” Ignis says with finality. Prompto’s rather impressed with how much it sounds like a classy insult.

“Well. Um. Yeah, bye Prius. We’re, um… going to uh. Do stuff.”

Ignis carefully maneuvers them away from Prius. Prompto resists the urge to turn back, knowing the Prius would still be watching them. Ignis seems to have the same idea, since he doesn’t remove his hand from Prompto’s back pocket until they’re a good distance away.

“Are you all right?” Ignis asks again.

“Yes. Yes, thank you.”

“I hardly did anything, but you’re welcome. Now,” Ignis says, all business. “Would it be too forward of me, yet again, to ask you to come to our apartment tonight? I’ll drive Gladio away, we’ll have some dinner, and just talk.” He tilts his head to the side, a question and an invitation.

Prompto fidgets something bad, wringing his hands and biting his bottom lip. Ignis notices, of course, and he adds: “You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to. I know I can be… well, forward, like I said. And it sometimes turns people away.”

“Yes.”

Ignis raises his eyebrows. “Yes, I’m too forward?”

“No! Well yes, that too,” Prompto rambles, blushing again. “But yes, I’m… yes, I’ll go to your apartment tonight. And we’ll… we’ll talk.”

“Good.”

Ignis smiles at him, the most beautiful one yet, and Prompto vows to himself that he won’t waste anymore days and just let himself be overwhelmed.

**Author's Note:**

> This series *might* get future updates. I hope.
> 
> Holler at me on  
Tumblr: @raidelle  
Discord: @raidelle#3573  
Twitter: @raidelle3573


End file.
